Gentle Shade
__TOC__ Biography Born within Hollow Shades that is where she spent the entirety of her childhood years. Often a quiet filly she found her joy and talent amongst growing fruit trees, in particular the Blood Fruit Tree. She kept a few friends close to her all the same, being more a listener than speaker. While a young adult she took a job in Canterlot caring for the gardens, since Luna's return having a small variety of night blooming flowers that needed tender care. While in Canterlot she found herself smitten with a member on the Lunar Guard, the pair often meeting within the garden's sanctuary. When she found herself pregnant she informed her lover, who wanted little to do with the event fearing the repercussions on his career and future, suggesting removal by magical means. Mortified she refused, deciding upon herself to carry the foal with or without the stallions approval. While passing the half way point in her pregnancy Gentle Shade made the choice to resign and return to Hollow Shades with her meager savings. Upon handing in her resignation to the Princess of the Night herself, Luna extends her sympathies in having to let her go, having her own assumptions about the father of the foal to be. Taking pity on the Bat Mother, Princess Luna paid her a severance bonus-an amount easily able to support the mother and foal for years to come, claiming it was surely due after the hard work poured into the gardens. Tearfully she took it, and returned to her homeland. Rasing Heartbeat for the first few years of her life in Hollow Shades, finding work was still slow at times. Being a young mother made it difficult to relate to her friends at times, deciding upon finding a new home for herself and her daughter. She was reunited with her lover while Heartbeat was still a young foal, the Solider hoping to set roots down in his forgotten family, however it was not to last as his priorities still laid solely with work and Gentle Shade refused the notion his own offspring should ever be second best to anything. They separated once more, shortly after Gentle discovered she was pregnant with a second foal-Fairylights. Alternate Timelines Fallout Equestria: Legacies Working within the Canterlot Guard during the early stages of the war, her lover comes to realize those residing within Hollow Shades will soon be encouraged if not outright enlisted into the Luna Army. While having little to do with their upbringing, he still wished a better fate for his daughters and made contact with Gentle Shade. Sharing his fears and uncensored experience in the war and what was yet to come, he was eventually able to convince a very hesitant Gentle to relocate her small family, transferring her the contents of his bank account to cover the move and any additional costs. He paid willingly what he saw as the price of his redemption. Hearing word of the newly formed Luneria, and being situated amongst a forest and sharing many themes as Hollow Shades she makes the choice to set forth and make a new life for the two foals. Gentle Shade got a position within Stable-Tec with a focus on hydroponics and agriculture within the upcoming Stable's. Heartbeat is shattered by this choice and see's it as little more than a way to leave the small town and further a more financially stable career. Fairylight's is killed in an accidental meeting with a cloaked Zebra just beyond Everfree Forest, the event only pushes Gentles resolve. Through her position and relations with others she is able to see Luneria's Stable to be the first to implement a Blood Fruit Tree as a fail safe for securing her daughters future in a worst case scenario it is not until the final day Heartbeat discover's the tree tucked within the Stable and regrets her hostile thoughts towards her mother.